elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Endrance
|image = Image:Endrance.png |imagewidth = 250 |caption = Oh look, it's one of those androgynous Japanese types :C |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 20 |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 6'4" |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Japanese, a miniscule amount of English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8448 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = .hack//G.U. |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Roses wither beautifully... |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Ely }} Endrance is the prettiest basement-dwelling net addict you're ever likely to meet. If you actually do meet him, because unless your name is Haseo, he probably doesn't like you too much. Canon Information History: Before arriving on the Elegante, Endrance also answered to the name Kaoru Ichinose. A hikikomori, Kaoru didn't do much except hide in his room all day, avoiding human contact, barely even eating or sleeping, and whiling away the hours with a cutting-edge MMORPG called The World. The character he created was Endrance, and it's this computer-generated version of himself, the form he feels most comfortable in, that now serves as his body. No, if you cut him he will not bleed pixels. Despite the poor quality of his offline existence, within the game Endrance was something of a celebrity, nicknamed 'Master En'. Girls swooned over his beauty, guys envied his deadly PvP skills (and he was indifferent to all of them; he wouldn't even form a party with other players). But what most people didn't know is that he was infected with a computer-borne virus named AIDA – Artificially Intelligent Data Anomaly – which convinced him it was the reincarnation of his dead childhood friend, Mia. Mia was an AI in a previous version of The World, but Endrance valued her more than any real person, and found her loss deeply traumatic; she was the only friend he'd ever had. Everything he did, he believed he was doing for her. ...Anyway. Stuff happened, Haseo got rid of the AIDA, Endrance got depressed but then fell in love with Haseo, they had wacky adventures in cyberspace and then Endrance ended up on the Elegante. Basically, he's a very strange person, and being away from his computer will do him a lot of good. Abilities/Powers: To avoid confusion, I'll only list the abilities that Endrance still has access to on board the Elegante. His practical skills, such as cooking or mending things, are nonexistent, because he's never had a reason to bother learning. He's pretty good with computers, though; he isn't an I-can-make-this-90%-unhackable expert or anything, but knows his way around a keyboard. His main saving grace is his ability to fight (even if he doesn't look like he could, and doesn't especially enjoy it). In The World he was an arena champion, and if he got his hands on a sword he'd still be able to use it. He can cast a few basic spells too, but wouldn't rely on them out of choice. It gets rather more interesting if he summons his Avatar, Macha. I won't go into the details of what the hell an Avatar is, but when Endrance summons her violet patterns will begin flashing over his body, and he'll have access to three special attacks. Special attacks with distinctly, um, non-threatening names, but they still don't make for as pleasant an experience as one might think. * Bolt of Love creates a quartet of roses floating in midair. They shoot laser beams, but are as delicate as ordinary flowers. Each rose fires a single shot before withering and falling apart. * Seductive Voice is a soundwave which disorientates anything caught in its range. The effect wears off after five to ten seconds. * Bewitching Wind is a shield of whirling petals which circles his body. They're sharp enough to damage almost anything they touch, and tough enough to deflect bullets. Unless Endrance makes an effort to maintain it, it starts to disintegrate after about ten seconds. He can't keep Macha around for long periods of time, because it's too wearying. Preferably - in his opinion - he'll never have a reason to summon her at all. He also has the ability to lapse into flowery speeches at the drop of a hat. He does not have the ability to gauge whether or not said speech would be an appropriate part of the conversation. Personality: Endrance is very much an introvert. He isn't comfortable around strangers, especially women, and his social skills are in terrible shape (though he tries not to let it show, covering it up by appearing calm and aloof). He'll flinch away from most attempts at physical contact. But on the other hand, he has a seriously dependent personality, and nothing is worse for him than feeling alone and unneeded. Ideally, he'd have just one person to exist in 'our own private world' of perfect sappy romance with...and he's set his heart on Haseo. Endrance is obsessively devoted to Haseo. He doesn't mind the lack of reciprocation, though; he doesn't feel worthy of it, since his self-esteem is quite low. He's grateful if he can just stay by Haseo's side, and would do absolutely anything for him. It's not a balanced arrangement, nor an especially wise one, but before they became allies Endrance was in a severe state of depression, and his way out was to latch onto Haseo as his entire raison d'etre. He's petrified of the idea that Haseo might someday vanish from his life. Though he's generally quiet, he loves making huge dramatic gestures. Even if they seem absurd, he takes them absolutely seriously, and it never occurs to him that anyone else will see it differently. He appreciates beautiful things, and his favourite form of insult is to call something ugly. It's hard to make him lose his temper, though; he'd fight in self-defense or to protect Haseo, but otherwise he'd prefer to avoid most types of confrontation. He's a gentle, sentimental soul, and his desire to feel needed means that he'll nurture something to the point of smothering it, if he's given half the chance. But he never is. ...Some would say that's his own stupid fault for being so picky, though. Elegante Right now, Endrance believes that the ship is a product of virtual reality. He thinks his consciousness has been sucked into cyberspace, and his real body may be lying comatose back in the real world. He isn't even sure if anyone besides himself and Haseo is an actual person - though he'll still behave as if they are. He's probably going to be clinging to this delusion for the foreseeable future. Since he's only fluent in Japanese, he'll have a bit of trouble talking to most other passengers face-to-face. He likes this fact. Relationships Er. I'll work on this once there's something to mention besides 'HASEO HASEO HASEO' Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:.Hack Category:Dropped